K Codge
by Penguinpudd
Summary: 10 years after the Titan War, Kieran Codge's story. It sounds weird but please just read and review.
1. Meeting Kieran Codge

**Author's note:  
Hi, this is my second story, my other one sucked. Badly. Anyway, I hope you like it and please leave some constructive criticism and notes in the reviews. Thanks!**

I'm Kieran Codge. Don't diss the name, only you know that so I'm really letting loose here. Most people call me Kasey because of my initials: KC. Only someone that really wants to annoy me or someone that really knows me calls me Kieran.

Anyway, I go to Camp Half-Blood. I'm not an official scribe but I like to write so I'm keeping this secret diary. No, not a stupid girly diary, just because I like to write. Really, I shouldn't be writing this at all. It's strictly forbidden that we do not let the outside world know we exist. Well, it's reasonable. They could blow us up if they knew.

I am a son of Dionysus, half-brother to Pollux and his twin Castor, who unfortunately died in the Titan war 10 years ago. Yes, it was a decade ago. I'm only 15 but a good friend of mine, Percy Jackson was, "The Saviour of Olympus". And to prove that we don't all die horrible deaths, Percy is married to Annabeth Chase who is pregnant, he is gonna be 27 next week and is very much ALIVE.

I know Dionysus is a grumpy old prat but he's my dad so, knowing him, 15 years ago, as soon as his restraining order against Marietta Codge finished, he was bound to go sneaking around. 9 months later Marietta Codge gave birth to me. So yes, I'm half nymph. And yes, I am the only male nymph. And, unfortunately, yes, I am green. Not bright green, just very pale, minty green. I have never been out into the mortal world. I was born, raised and am growing up at Camp Half-Blood.

**I know it's short but this is just the beginning. I'm hoping to introduce a girl so please feel free to make one up when you review. Please contain:  
NAME:  
IMMORTAL PARENT:  
APPEARANCE:  
LIKES/DISLIKES:  
Thanks! :D**


	2. Party Invitation

**Author's note:  
Hi, if you're reading this then you've probably read the first chapter too... Only weirdo's skip chapters. And if you have carried on reading that means you like the story! Thanks!**

The Codge-sta is here and ready to party! Although I should probably save my party for later tonight. The satyrs, Chiron, Dad and the eldest nymphs are holding a meeting at the Empire State so Mikey from the Hermes cabin and his friend Jamie from the Hypnos cabin, (who is surprisingly lively for a guy whose dad sleeps all the time) are throwing a party. This is what the leaflet looks like:

_Party!  
It's party time!  
9:30pm-5am at Camp Half-Blood,  
All ages at the beach,  
13+ at the Big House,  
15+ in the amphitheatre,  
STRICTLY 18+ in the forest,  
which will be guarded by Greg and Gary from the Ares cabin.  
BE THERE!_

I'm really excited but none of the 18+'s will tell me what's happening in the forest... Oh, well. Tell you about the party later!

**I know it's short but another chapter is coming immediately after! I'm hoping to introduce a girl so please feel free to make one up when you review. Please contain:  
NAME:  
IMMORTAL PARENT:  
APPEARANCE:  
LIKES/DISLIKES:  
Thanks! :D**


	3. Almost time to party!

**Authors note:  
Sorry, everybody, I know I haven't updated in over a year. I suppose only two people read it... It doesn't matter.  
I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does, but if anybody knows his address, I may be able to steal it...**

Hey, it's Kasey again. I am so nervous about the party tonight. I didn't think it would be that big of a deal, but apparently, it is. I mean, I was just gonna turn up wearing jeans and a shirt, drink a bit of alcoholic nectar and then go back to my tree, (I sleep in my tree one week and my dad's cabin the next.) Obviously my plan to be normal fails before it begins. I know everyone is taking it seriously because even the Nyx cabin is getting dolled up. I saw Teegan Hunterose, yes, THE Teegan Hunterose ask to borrow make-up from Hailey in the Aphrodite cabin! Also, everyone is getting dates and stuff like that. I mean, who can I go with? I am a male nymph for Gods' sake! There's literally four girls that take me seriously around here. Delilah Soundbud, daughter of Demeter, (she's going with Mikey Johnson, son of Hermes) Maria Andrews, daughter of Poseidon, (she's going with Mick Harper, son of Apollo) Chlora Fille, another nymph, (although I'm pretty sure she has her eyes on Leon Westwood, son of Hephaestus) and Tia Nightingale, a hunter of Artemis, yes, I know, no boys, plus, she doesn't come back from their quest until the Winter Solstice. Maybe I'll just go solo, who would be surprised? Not everyone will have a date, right?

**Authors note:  
Really short, but the next chapter will be longer. :D**


	4. Party time, part 1

**Authors note:**  
**I'm gonna give up saying I'll write longer chapters. It's really hard. So, I'll just write lots of short ones. Chapter 4: Enjoy.  
I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does, maybe I could sneak into his house at night and steal all his notes on PJO... And maybe steal the next Kane story too, hmmm...**

Wrong. EVERYONE had a date. Leon Westwood with Sophie-Dion James, daughter of Aphrodite, Maria Andrews with Mick Harper, son of Apollo, Teegan Hunterose with Francis Dashblood, son of... I don't actually know where he is from. His name sounds like a Nyx kid but then he'd be going with his sister... Maybe he's a Hypnos. Anyway, everyone had a date and they were all kissing and smooching and like, 'Hey, Kasey, look,' . Well, they didn't make that dodgy sound while kissing but still, I felt like they were rubbing it in my face. But one good thing did come out of tonight. Well, two technically because one happened after the other. Anyway, I was sitting in the Big House alone, drinking some plain nectar, and then, my dad pops up! And I'm like,  
'Oh no.' And then he's like,  
'Don't worry, Kieran, I'm not going to grape you out,' And I'm like,  
'Kasey, call me Kasey!' So he says,  
'Whatever, kid, listen,' And he gives me a quest! I am to retrieve the satchel of a long lost demigod that perished in the escape tunnels underneath Camp Half-Blood. That was the first good thing and then when my dad had gone Amanda Lattimer, daughter of Aphrodite, came up to me and said, now these were her exact words:  
'So, Mint-boy has a quest, huh? I think nymphs with quests are HOT.' Then there's me, about to correct her that I am only half-nymph, when Teegan Hunterose comes over and they basically fight over me until Teegan looked like she was about to get out her compact bow and shoot Amanda and I had to separate them... Well, not exactly true. Teegan came over and asked if I had a quest, I said yes and then she and Amanda fought over who would get to go. So, basically they did fight over me. The next hour went great after that. I even got Leon Westwood asking if he could come on the quest with me! Which was good in two ways because his best friend is Mick Harper and his date was the beautiful Maria Andrews. I think she's the nicest girl at Camp Half-Blood.

**Authors note:  
Is it okay? Please review.**


	5. Party time, part 2

**Authors note:  
Here's some more story!  
I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does, I could dress up as his wife and take his patent for PJO...**

After that mini-party, I left the Big House and headed for the amphitheatre. As I went past Greg and Gary, sons of Ares, I heard the sounds coming from the forest. I'll tell you what it sounded like - MAJOR PARTYING. I heard rock and roll music, beer bottles clinking, (they must have been smuggled in by Mikey and his brothers from Hermes.) and an insane amount of duelling. I could hear swords clanging together, arrows shooting through the air, bow strings twanging, Hades, I could even hear an axe that sounded suspiciously like Chiron's axe of sparks... (Yeah, I know, good ears but they were in the forest. My domain, remember?) If the forest sounded fun, you should have seen the amphitheatre. Imagine a hundred drunken teenagers jumping up and down to hard-core metal and yo have the amphitheatre that night. I can still feel my head pulsing from the jumping up and down. I sat at the bar with Jamie behind it. He looked tired but even a Hypnos kid can't sleep with this amount of noise. I asked for whatever and he gave me an alcoholic nectar shot. I gulped it down and he refilled it. This happened about four times until I got up. I pulled out my celestial bronze dagger and shouted at the top of my voice, 'DUEL!' You should have seen their faces. It was such an awkward turtle. I thought everyone was gonna burst out laughing, but then, Leon Westwood comes out of the crowd and extends his celestial bronze sword. Imagine it, me with a tiny dagger and then Leon with a two-foot long gleaming bronze heap of metal sharpened to such a point that looking at it gave me a cut. (Not really, the cut was metaphorical. :D) but me being spazzed up on alcoholic nectar I had powers I didn't even know about. Apparently, now this is what Maria told me this morning, I turned bright green and looked like I was about to charge, when I threw up and passed out. Heroic, huh? Yeah, well, everyone laughed and I was humiliated. Some Ares kids must have chucked me into the Dionysus cabin last night, because, one, I was on the floor, two, nobody else would have wanted to touch nymph vomit. (The Ares kids are very strange.) So, yeah, I woke up, in the Dionysus cabin and that's where I awoke, feeling like a pile of dead leaves. If those leaves were covered in sticky green tree sap vomit.

**Authors note:  
Did you like it? Please review! Also, please could you design me a best friend for Kasey? (Name, immortal parent, appearance, likes/dislikes)**


End file.
